


A (Pepero) Kiss for You

by xenano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First one-shot, M/M, Pepero Day, idk how to summarize it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenano/pseuds/xenano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Seungcheol share a kiss on Pepero day.</p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Pepero) Kiss for You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea how significant Pepero Day is in Korea so don't believe everything that I wrote lol.
> 
> Ahh I barely missed it.....it was past 12am when I finished TT^TT. Man that was a struggle. I've never wrote so much so quickly before. But how in the heck did this get to over 1k words??
> 
> Also idk how to write one shots hahaha. Regardless, hope you enjoy~
> 
> If you don't get the ending, please let me know. I don't know if I communicated it very well

Jihoon rubbed his tired eyes with one hand. A good twenty minutes had passed and the word document in front of him remained a pristine white page (minus his name and the date). Despite the report being due in a little over three hours at midnight, Jihoon just couldn't focus on his work. His mind still replayed the argument he had with Seungcheol that morning. His boyfriend was upset that Jihoon wouldn't spend the day with him today, Pepero Day, the day where lovers spent the day just as Westerners would spend Valentine's Day. But no. Of course Jihoon had waited until the very last day to write his midterm paper.

 

Sighing, Jihoon closed his laptop to take a break. Maybe staring at something other than a blank screen could get his brain to start working. A nice walk in the cool autumn weather. Yes, that would get his thoughts together. He grabbed a coat and left his dorm room to take a stroll around campus. The university grounds were designed by a prestigious landscape architect, so the scenery was always beautiful and fitting of the seasons, with different species of shrubs and trees coming to life during certain weather. At this point in time, the summer trees turned a fiery orange, and leaves were beginning to decorate the brick walkways. A perfect place to go for a walk with a significant other. The thought made Jihoon yearn to hold his boyfriend's warm hand and walk together with him on that cool night. But Seungcheol was probably still mad, and Jihoon still had to finish his paper.

 

While Jihoon did occasionally think about Seungcheol (okay, maybe a lot more than occasionally), he was able to clear his thoughts and start brainstorming about what to write. He felt a lot more confident in being able to takle the assignment in the two and a half hours he had remaining. Once he paid attention to his surroundings, Jihoon had found himself in the front of the university convenience store, open 24/7. Hearing his stomach growl was more than enough to convince him to enter and grab a midnight snack. He headed straight for the snack aisle in hopes of finding his favorite dried squid snack. And of course, like always, it was at the end of the aisle, next to the seasoned seaweed. He snatched a few packages and turned to head toward the cash register when a bright red and pink section of the snack aisle caught his attention. He took another glance and felt his heart drop.

 

_Oh right. It's Pepero Day today._

 

Jihoon didn't find himself to be much of a romantic person. He didn't see the need for special holidays like Pepero Day and Valentine's Day to celebrate being with loved ones. Why dedicate holidays when you can just spend any day you want with them? It's just a big marketing event for companies to milk money out of naive couples. But Seungcheol, on the other hand, _loved_ the idea of romantic events. He would be the kind of person to have a special event or take his significant other out to dinner once a week, but knowing Jihoon, he hadn't done anything since the first event. Jihoon's disappointing reaction was enough for Seungcheol to drop the idea of spontaneous romantic events altogether.

 

Yes. Lee Jihoon was not a romantic person.

 

And yet, his feet directed him toward the large stack of Pepero boxes. His hand reached out for a few packages. And before he knew it, he left the convenience store with a bag of dried squid and a box of Pepero.

 

Not that he was going to see Seungcheol by the end of the day, anyways.

 

Upon returning to his dorm, Jihoon immediately got to work on his essay, having a little over two hours to finish. Unlike before, his fingers flew swiftly across his keyboard. His mind was too occupied by the paper and the deadline to even think about Seungcheol. The boy worked nonstop, and he had to remind himself to blink every once in a while when his eyes started to hurt from staring at the bright screen for too long.

 

 _Done_.

 

Jihoon checked the time. 11:57pm. _Nice_.

 

As soon as he hit the submit button, he heard his dorm room door click open. The boy always forgot to lock his door, even though his boyfriend always bugged him to fix his bad habit.

 

His boyfriend, who also happened to be standing right in front of him in his dorm.

 

"I, uh, came to see how you were doing," Seungcheol said nervously, obviously still worried about the argument they had that morning.

 

"Oh, I just finished." Jihoon wanted to apologize for disappointing Seungcheol and not being able to spend the day with him, but for the stubborn guy that he was, apologies were never easy.

 

Instead, he grabbed the plastic bag with the Pepero box in it and took out the snack.

 

"So, I ended up getting some Pepero a little while ago." He opened the package and took one of the sticks out. Holding it up between his fingers, he asked, "Care to share one?"

 

Seungcheol looked from the Pepero to Jihoon and back, eyebrows shot up in shock. Did Lee Jihoon, the Lee Jihoon who hated romantic holidays, just buy Pepero for Pepero Day? And did the same Lee Jihoon just offer to _share_ a Pepero?

 

Embarrassed by the long pause, Jihoon lowered his hand. "Or not...I guess." He put the treat in his mouth.

 

Suddenly, Jihoon felt Seungcheol grab his wrist. His eyes widened in surprise and his body stiffened. Seungcheol stared into his eyes, as if to communicate that he understood the boy's apology. That this was enough for Lee Jihoon. Then, he lowered his face to match levels with Jihoon. The other end of the Pepero was in between Seungcheol's teeth.

 

The two paused for a few seconds, heart rates increasing and temperatures rising. Then, Seungcheol inched closer. There were only four inches left of the Pepero and four inches left between the two.

 

Then three.

 

Then two.

 

Then suddenly there was no more distance. Seungcheol's lips pressed against Jihoon's softly. Jihoon could have sworn that Seungcheol could hear how rapidly his heart was beating. He could taste the sweetness from the chocolate, and he wanted more of it.

 

But he didn't think his heart could handle any more, so he was the first to pull away. Even after dating for two months, kissing Seungcheol still gave Jihoon butterflies. The boy put a hand to his chest to try and calm his heart.

 

"I-I'm sorry for not being able to spend today with you," Jihoon finally said, eyes refusing to look at Seungcheol.

 

"It's okay, I know you were busy with schoolwork." Seungcheol gave his boyfriend a warm smile.

 

"I think...next time...I'll be okay with spending time together on Pepero Day..."

 

Seungcheol suddenly took Jihoon into his arms and squeezed the boy.

 

"Really?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

Seungcheol continued to hold his boyfriend in his embrace. He couldn't express his happiness in words and opted to express it through actions.

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yeah. Promise"

 

Unexpectedly, Seungcheol let go and walked toward the door. He turned back with a frown.

 

"I'd love to stay for a while, but I actually have to go. Seven o' clock class tomorrow morning."

 

Jihoon nodded in understanding. He would ask Seungcheol to stay, but he knew the boy had a hard time sleeping in a bed that wasn't his own.

 

"Text me when you get back home safely."

 

"I will. See you later."

 

After exiting, Seungcheol closed the door and stood in the hallway for a couple seconds. He pulled out a box of Pepero from his jacket pocket and smiled.

 

_I guess I didn't need this after all._

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at writing about romantic moments because a lack of experience lol.  
> Despite it being a 1.3k fic the jicheol part was like 3 sentences... TT^TT
> 
> Did I mention I was never that great in English class and I don't know how to write endings and conclusions?


End file.
